Flip of a Coin
by TunnelSnake
Summary: Two-Face has gotten caught up in the Riddler's affairs but things get different.


_**Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing lately! I have been packed with a lot of things this week and more. So glad after Friday I can relax and go on summer break. I just want to stay at home in my room and write FanFiction. I've been into Batman and been actually learning more and more about the series. I have become overly obsessed or nearly addicted to Batman and his fellow sexy villains.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR THE BATMAN CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

"Shut up! Shut it"

"What makes you think I'll shut my shit mouth!"

He flipped the coin against his thumb to reveal the scarred face upon the dull silver dollar.

"Enough of this...I've had enough."

"No my friend, you cannot back out. You cannot have enough of this. It has just begun."

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Fools in The Making**_

I held the piece of thinly ripped paper that tenaciously tremored in my hand. It's little bits of paper fibers detailed at the tip where it ripped, caught my attention. I just stared at it then back at the moving ground. My black leather boots tapped rapidly against the stone pathway filled with cement chunks- I was frustrated because of a stupid riddle.

"Riddle me This! A human doesn't see it coming but some around him do? What is it? Meet me here at Midnight. I have something you might like. -The Riddler"

Harvey rose his gentle hand and brushed it against his hair on the right side of his face and sighed.

A cemetery... It's death. Ha! I got it.

He was interested in his "offer" so he thought he might as well give this guy a chance. Perhaps it's something to defeat the Dark Knight together, or to somehow help him throughout his encounters.

Edward Nigma. E. Nigma. Enigma. Puzzling.

He knew little about the Riddler except that he was a obsessive freak and had a predilection for riddles. He had met him at the Asylum-Arkham Asylum. If they were good, at lunch they would be let out to talk and eat in a spontaneously huge chamber full of prisoners and homicidal freaks alike. He sat on a dirty rectangle table, elongated to fit million's of prisoners lunch,but chipped on edges due to tampering. Right then, a huge crowd rose alongside into an uneven oval. Asylants yelled and screamed to the top of their lungs in glory, content, anger and discipline. Their voices rioted briefly at first, but not hesitating. Then rocketed almost instantly when they saw a rumble. The first thing I noticed was the sound of a question beckoning at the throat of a helpless man. He unevenly dodged the man's throws and punches and almost made his voice merely tremble.

"Arghhh! Stop moving you sonofabitch! I'm gonna kill your ass!"

"Answer this and I might just apologize! Riddle Me This! What is too dumb and too stupid to think?"

"Shut the fuck up little man! I don't need an apology! Sorry's not gonna cut it."

"Well, That's too bad isn't it. I knew you wouldn't answer it. The answer is your primitive brain!" he wove his hand meekly through the air in a "duh" movement and then the man was furious.

The man known as Bane stuck his fingers onto the ground and smashed it into a giant snatch of debris, but then the shackles on his arms stretched and electrocuted him. He let go of the junk in his hand and screamed in agony.

I sat alone, and watched from afar with a silver fork dwindled between my fingers. My lips irked to the side where my food was melting.

"Heh Heh Heh!" a cackle rose from the crowd at the sight and the Clown Prince was laughing his ass off at the table in the far corner with this Harley Quinn girl laughing beside him.

"That's enough Bane, you're going back to your cell!"

"Mr. Nigma! Stop this bullshit and go back to your place!"

I only realised that I stopped in the middle of a lamplit path, where I looked down at my shoes and lost myself for a moment. When I looked up the sky was still the dark blue flung with dew drops of white iridescent stars. When I came to, I only had to walk a few more steps until I reached a embroidered gate that was almost twice the size of me. It carried a hefty lock, study and built to last long weathery knights. Was Batman around?

Instead, it was a owl that had made me jump. It's head cocked toward me cawing it's beaks at me with it's wretched voice. Stupid owl.

I heard the clear sound of chains and the friction of a gate squeal together like someone was letting out a creature from Hell. I quickly looked up while flinching and saw a tall figure stand before me. His legs stood atop the arrowed gate, shoes wedged between the sharp arrow-shaped spears. How the hell could he stand without falling. A fear of thunder lashed upon the sky and revealed what was "Enigma."

"Hello Mr. Dent" his voice was fierce and mean-like today. He wore his green suit that compiled with question marks. Loads of them everywhere. His short hat with a tall rim was dim in the dark and bore a question mark as well as him nicely colored tie.

He had a cane. Could he not walk?

"What do you want Riddler?"

"I called you here have I not? So I ask the riddles here! Anyways, you figured out my riddle?" his voice pinched with irritation,"It's okay that one was suppose to be easy."

"I simply want to help you regain your helplessly disgusting face back! Come with me while the night is young, and your face will soon be as glamourous as the "Bat Man."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why should you not? Aren't we both criminals here. I want what you want. Batman, dead."

"You think I want Batman dead?"

"Yes, don't we all?" he laughed hysterically and shoved his palm in his face. He rubbed his forehead and cooled his laugh.

"Nevermind, come I will show you my plans at my own little safehaven."

I followed along his footsteps hearing his purple shoes lightly tap the uneven rock trail. I followed like I was mechanically controlled. The last thing I saw was the back of his head and the dim darkness surround me. I blacked out.


End file.
